Question: Rewrite ${((6^{7})(5^{8}))^{9}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((6^{7})(5^{8}))^{9} = (6^{(7)(9)})(5^{(8)(9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{7})(5^{8}))^{9}} = 6^{63} \times 5^{72}} $